


A Useless Crew Member

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty Boxcars, the daughter of Hearts Boxcars and the youngest of the second generation of the Midnight Crew has run off with the heir to the Felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Her name was Kitty Boxcars, and she was a member of the Midnight Crew.  
\---  
Kitty was one of seven members of the notorious gang. Second generation, one of three. Her father, Hearts Boxcars, was one of the damned souls that started the gang. He had been a member since day 1, and she was almost certain that he had a pin or something in his room proclaiming just that.

Like father, like daughter. It certainly rang true for the Boxcars duo. Although he was larger than life and she was tiny or petite in nearly every aspect, it was obvious just by glancing at the two that they were family. They had the same fiery red hair, golden brown eyes, and similar freckles brushed across their cheeks. They were often teased by the other members about being over sized leprechauns.

Boxcars wasn't the only member with a kid. On the contrary, only one of the four original members didn't have one. Diamonds Droog was an uptight man with little patience. Everyone assumed he would make a terrible father, for the assumption that he'd beat them within an inch of their life for speaking out of turn. Nonetheless, he was always the one stuck with babysitting jobs if a situation called for it.

Then there was Clubs Deuce. He was a short, optimistic blonde, older than he looked but a half dozen years younger than the next oldest. His daughter, River, was a green-eyed brunette, half-again his height, with a well kept ponytail at the top of her head. There was no resemblance between the two until they smiled. Their emotions were contagious and their grins identical.

And the leader of the group, Spades Slick. An average guy with dark hair and dark eyes. He and his son, Steal, could be twins if it weren't for the scar down Slick's face and the two and a half decades between the two. Their personalities were no where near the same, though. Slick was loud and violent, Steal was quiet and reserved. They had different ways to deal with anger, even if they had the same short fuse.

With all the conflicting personalities, Kitty often felt forgotten or pushed to the side. There was always some sort of drama, and she was rarely involved. There were only two cases that she fought with the other members. Every morning there was a tussle over which girl got to shower first, with only one shower for the two to share with Steal.

Then there was the teasing. Despite being a part of one of the most dangerous, bloodthirsty gangs in all of San Francisco, Kitty didn't have the heart to carry out her 'Missions'. Blood made her dizzy and the thought of hurting someone made her sick to the stomach. River and Steal both teased her about it, but that wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. No, what was terrible was when Slick and Droog bothered her about it. They would gloat about murders and torture in her presence, referred to her as a weakling whenever possible, or anything else to make her tick.

Her only weapon, an iron wrench, was in pristine condition. She always promised herself it would only be used for self-defense, but she couldn't even manage that. She had numerous occasions, but her weapon remained the only one without a bloodstain on it.

For that exact reason, the Crew had decided she would make excellent bait. No one remembered how many times she had been forced into a humiliating and revealing outfit and sent into rival gang territory. The number was far higher than any of them cared to count.

Each time, her breath would catch in her throat. Kitty would shake in her stockings just waiting for something to go wrong. River always promised that nothing would happen, but her doubts still lingered. The Midnight Crew was usually able to get here away before any major fighting occurred, but she always fretted that one day, they wouldn't be able to get to her in time.

And she was right. One day, their biggest rival gang, The Felt, found her in neutral territory and dragged her off. Kitty was tied up in a pitch dark room for almost half a week. Even without a gag, there was no one to call for or cry to until a tan guy with dark hair and emerald eyes walked in with a bowl of soup. He introduced himself as Snowman's son and a member of the Felt. He stayed with Kitty for hours on end, talking about nothing and saying everything. Then Deuce busted the doors down with a slab of C4 and demolished the conversation.

She met up with the man several times afterward. Every time the Felt and the Crew met up or clashed, the two snuck off to hang and talk. Falling in love was inevitable. A romance as pitiful as Romeo and Juliet. The two star-crossed lovers had evolved over centuries, and so had their situations. Twelve and seventeen had shortened the gap to fifteen and eighteen. Quarreling families had turned into gang wars across California, yet the lovers were supposed to hate each other just as much as when the tragedy was written.

Naturally, her knight in shining armor suggested they run away. Not quite as stunning as a suicide pact, but just as dramatic and with a much happier ending. Every week they agreed on a place to meet up so they could leave and never look back. Every time, she only made it as far as the edge of the property before she got cold toes and snuck back into her room and returned to bed, defeated. An unseen force stopped her every time she tried to escape.

But this time, she ignored the tug at her stomach that tried to keep her there. She set her fedora on top of the bedspread and listened for any signs of life. Quiet music sounded from the direction of River's room, tuned to smooth jazz. It was a perfect signal that the other girl was either fast asleep or quickly getting there. She swung a leg over the windowsill and paused. Could she go through with it? She was half ready to turn around and curl back up under the covers, but she promised herself she wouldn't give up this time. She dragged the other leg out the window and dropped to the soil of the garden below.

She couldn't help but look back as she stepped out in the street. A new moon provided the perfect lack of light for her escape, but Kitty was certain they wouldn't notice if she had left in broad daylight. He eyes welled up with tears at the thought and she turned away.

One foot after the other. A light breeze played with her hair, tossing the red locks whichever way it pleased. The night was quiet as death and her only companion was her shadow. She couldn't help but be unnerved. A glance at her watch showed it was half past two. She would need to hurry if she wanted to make it out of town by sunrise.

A few hours later and the darkness was starting to let up. A mangy old gas station was in Kitty's line of sight. The parking lot was deserted save a single green car. She grinned and skipped over to it, peeked through the window and spotted a man with tan skin and dark hair.

Two taps on the glass had the man awake with a gun pointed at her through the window. Her looked her over twice and unlocked the car. He stepped out as she dropped her bag and threw her arms around his neck. The older man wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. With a three year age gap, some people looked down on their relationship for reasons other than why they ran away. They knew, but didn't care. Both believed that love was love, no matter what form it came in.

"Come on Kitty, let's go." He picked up her bag and threw it in the trunk. They got into the car and burned rubber in their haste to get away. "Let's blow this joint, we have a long way to go."

She nodded and yawned. "Of course." She leaned back in the seat and stretched. "Love you, Cue."

"Love you too, Kitten. Now go ahead and get some sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."  
\---  
Her name was Kitty Boxcars, and she was in love with a member of the Felt.


	2. A Not So Useless Crew Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River's point of view on Kitty's disappearance

Your name is River Deuce. Currently, you are sitting on a laundry machine in your bra and underwear, and you have no idea what caused this chain of events. Sometime between when you were informally adopted by Clubs Deuce (Otherwise known as pulled off the streets and threatened into staying with the Midnight Crew) and now, you had lost all control of your life.

Five years ago, you lived on the streets and did what you could to survive. When you were thirteen, no one was more important than yourself, and the people who didn't learn that were the ones you found dead behind a dumpster.

Then, from what you gather, Deuce happened upon you one night after a rather unsuccessful heist. It was snowing and you were shivering, so the idea of a hot meal and a warm bed were just a bit too tempting to resist. How were you supposed to know that he was a member of one of the biggest gangs in the city? Droog and Slick debated on just shooting you and never looking back, but Deuce and you figured out rather quickly how to persuade people together. Through that, you joined the ranks of the notorious Midnight Crew.

Really, talking to more than one member at a time could make your head spin. Hearts Boxcars was such a tender, loving father figure, and his daughter Kitty was easily the one person you could call your best friend. She may have been three years younger, but she was the only other girl in the group, and you tried to be a good older sister for her, even if you failed at that every time it was important. It always felt as if she was hiding something from you. Diamonds Droog was a highly sophisticated and uptight man, and if you got on his bad side, you were quite frankly screwed to the high heavens.

Spades Slick was unpredictable and violent, but you had him wrapped around your finger since day one. He treated you better than his own son, but that wasn't saying much. Steal Slick was the black sheep of the group, and he was abused and put down by his father 80% of the time. You couldn't help but pity him, and he was great to play poker with or just plain talk to, no matter how similar he was to his dad.

And then, of course, there was dear ol' dad, Clubs Deuce. Your favorite man in the world, and the one who always showed you kindness or a shoulder to lean on. You loved him to pieces and he returned the favor. He had taught you the ways of the puppy eyes, and you used that to your advantage. He had once remarked something akin to, "If River can't convince 'em of it, no one can", in the most proud tone you ever heard him use. You were half again his height, and you looked nothing like him, but your grins would tip a blind man off that you were family. He taught you everything he knows, even if you could never get your head around making up bombs. If you lost him, you'd destroy everything to avenge him if needed.

The seven of you were one of the most dysfunctional groups you had ever heard of, but they were family and friends. You would lay your life down for any one of them, and do it smiling.

Which is the exact reason you had tromped home covered at least once a month for the past year. It was why the blade of your favorite knife was wearing down and the trigger of your only pistol was starting to stick. Kitty was missing and you wanted answers.

The entire crew was bothered by her disappearance. She hadn't left a note, but there hadn't been a bloodstain. There was no sign of struggle, but you couldn't believe she would just walk out and leave you all behind without telling someone. Boxcars and you would both be best described as 'emotionally disturbed'. Deuce missed her, but he was more concerned about you than anything. You couldn't blame him, though. It's worrisome when your daughter walks into your room before sunrise crying and covered in blood. Slick seemed generally pissed off about the whole ordeal, but you were certain he was worried, too. Steal was probably upset, but tough guys don't cry, and if he was upset, he refused to show it.

On the other hand, Droog was upset with Kitty for leaving, and he was pissed at the entire crew for how easily they fell apart over one little girl. "In this business, people die every day. They run away; they get kidnapped; they just go missing. She was just a weak kid who couldn't shoot a damn gun, so why shed even a single tear for her expense?"

No one took his advice. The Midnight Crew was out of commission for months, and you vowed on Slick's Scottie Dogs and Droog's best tie that you would find her, one way or another.

Even so, no matter whose toes you stepped on or which rival gang member you mutilated, no one would tell you where she went. You couldn't find a shred of evidence about her disappearance. No one in the crew was sure if she was dead or alive.

The dryer buzzes and startles you out of your thoughts. Your clothes were washed and dried. You pull on a pair of black slacks and your favorite red button up. It's all in her honor, and the color matches her hair exactly.

After checking to make sure that there is a sufficient number of peppermints under your hat and that you can easily reach your knives and pistol, you strap on a pair of boots and walk out. The most you get is a worried glance from Deuce and an eye roll from Steal. You skip the car and start walking.

Someone spread the word you'd be prowling tonight already, apparently. The streets are bare and empty, and not even the dogs are willing to make a sound. You can't let it unnerve you. Tonight, you are going to find a member of the felt and cut them until the tell you where Kitty is or one of you bleeds to death.

You vowed on your favorite blade and Dad's best stick of C4 that you would find Kitty, and you don't break your promises. And hey, if some blood is split in the search? It's just an added bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter was written by my friend Emma (look her up on deviantart her username is Karmahitme) She was kind of the reason this story kept going. Check out the comic she's drawing to go along with it. She's a very good artist.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty wiped away the sweat beading on her brow. It was hot enough to fry eggs on the pavement outside, and there was no relief anywhere you turned. Being a waitress in an air-conditioned diner only gave a little comfort; it was still muggy and hot inside.

She tied up her long red hair and went to take the order of a family that had just sat down. They looked like a lovely group, with two lovely parents and a couple of laughing kids. A sigh escaped her lips for how much they reminded her of her old 'family'.

It was two years to the day since she had run off with Cue. Every single day, Kitty wondered if she had made the right choice. Maybe they didn't even notice she was gone. Maybe her disappearance was a load off their backs. At least they didn't have to be bothered by her getting dragged off or jeopardizing heists anymore. Or maybe they missed her. She almost hoped not; it was worse to be forgotten by a father than a burden on a family's mind.

Kitty shook her head to clear the thoughts. If she didn't stop that train of thought, she'd start driving away customers again. As it was, the adults at the table were starting to look a bit displeased with her. She apologized and resumed taking the family's order, signaling for another waitress to take the group who had just walked in the door. Her section was already full, and she was certain she couldn't take on any more than she already was.

She hurried back to the kitchen with the order, accidentally bumping shoulders with a dark haired guy from the new group as they were escorted to one of the corner booths. The tall guy looked like he was about to say something, but she turned her head down and hurried through the 'Employees Only' door to the kitchen.

Kitty didn't see the boy turn and glance at her as she absconded. She didn't notice as he turned to his female companion and point to her though the window on the door. And she certainly didn't catch it when the girl scowled at him and punched him in the shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise.

In the kitchen, Kitty gazed out over the sea of grinning families and happy couples. It brought a melancholy smile to her face. She adored being a part of so many people's lives. It was fun to watch people return for the holidays, to see children grow and lovebirds get married. Even so, it always made her wonder. Would she have been happy if she had stayed with her old family? Would she and River still be as close as they had once been? She looked at the people in the booths and tables. A few young kids ran past her window, chasing after each other.

She glanced back up and her breath caught. The tall young man was gazing toward the kitchen, sitting with a group of five others. Those six people were familiar. There was a short blonde man, the guy she had bumped into, a depressed looking girl and slim brunette... and a bigger guy with her own red mane.

Kitty gasped and ducked behind the counter. She couldn't believe her eyes. What were the Midnight Crew doing at this diner? It was nowhere near any of their hideouts, and there was nothing terribly remarkable about it. There was absolutely no reason for her old family to be sitting in that booth. She wanted to be angry at them for being there, but it irrational and she couldn't bring herself to be mad.

She bit her lip and raised herself just enough to peek out of the window at the group. Steal, the youngest man in the group, looked so much more mature than the last time she had seen him. He was the spitting image of his father, down to the scar slashed down the left eye. He had turned away from the kitchen and was staring out the window, trying to act as if he was paying attention to his dad.

Slick was ranting about something or other, glaring at the others at the table. He was waving around a bottle of vodka, pointing it in the direction of the brunette at his side. The parents at nearby tables were sending nasty glances at him, and Kitty noted that someone was bound to leave without paying if he didn't calm down soon.

The only one who seemed to be paying any attention to him, Droog, was simply rolling his eyes and sipping at a mug of some dark liquid. Earl Gray with two packets of sugar, if she remembered correctly. Kitty was half-surprised that there was no cigarette dangling from his lips until she remembered the restaurant's no smoking policy.

River was the one girl at the table. She was slumped over with her head in hand and glaring at the napkin holder as if it held the key to happiness and refused to share with her. Her messy brown hair was tumbling over her shoulders, tangled and a bit greasy. It was such a radical change from her old high ponytail that never had a knot in it. The baby-faced girl with bright eyes that she used to know was now a tired-looking woman with more scars than she should have and dull green eyes dragged down by bags. Her fedora was tilted into her face, but the red blotchy patches on her cheeks were a dead giveaway that she had been crying recently. There were no peppermints under the band on her hat for once, probably eaten away from her nervous sweet tooth.

The short blond guy looked significantly happier than she was, and out of place between both of the moping people to his sides. Deuce looked as concerned as any good parent should, but he was nowhere near as upset as the other two. He had a comforting hand places on River's shoulder and a worried smile plastered across his face. She gave him a brief grin in return- the grin that marked her as his daughter.

And then Kitty's heart seized up as she saw her father. Hearts Boxcars was sitting at the end of the table. His hat had been carelessly tossed on the table end and he mournfully sipped at a bottle of beer. His red hair was thick as ever, but she could see the white strands that had begun to weave through it. He had accumulated a few days' worth of stubble, something she was certain she had never seen on him before. He had lost a lot of weight since the time she had left. Instead of a large, intimidating man, he looked pale and unhealthy. The expression on his face broke Kitty's heart. She couldn't bear to see her dad like that.

She ducked back down and considered her options. She could always just walk over to their table and say hi, but it could cause a scene, and those were best to be avoided with the Midnight Crew. They would want her to come home with them, but she couldn't leave Cue, and if she went with them, there was little to no hope of returning without a fight. Not to mention, she knew Boxcars wouldn't be able to handle losing her twice.

Her shift was almost over. Kitty hoped she'd be able to get away with finishing up with the last few tables in her section and sneaking out the back door without any of her old family noticing her. Slick hadn't said anything when she had bumped into him earlier, so maybe he hadn't recognized who she was.

There was a baseball cap hanging off an open locker door from one of the other employees. She snatched it up and attempted stuffing her hair under it. She glared at the ground and shuffled to the entrance where a group of teenagers were waiting to be seated. Kitty showed them to their table and prepared to take their order with an eye trained on the clock.

Forty-five seconds until she could punch out and someone would take her place. The teenagers at this table were the only people left in her section, and she hoped the wouldn't mind if someone else took over for her.

Thirty seconds and she knew she would be able to get away without any trouble or anyone noticing her. So far, so good, and what was the chance of it happening now?

Twenty seconds as she went to clear an empty table and bring the plates to the kitchen. She couldn't help the urge, and she still had time.

Ten seconds left when she bent over and the baseball cap fell off her head. Brilliant red hair fell in waves over her shoulders.

Five seconds as one of the few people she did not want to notice her did exactly that.

Four seconds remained when Kitty heard something loud crash to the ground and the distinct sound of shattering glass assaulted her ears.

Three seconds as a chorus of shouts sounded for the table that had hit the ground and the booze that had followed it.

Two seconds for a pair of too-thin arms to wrap around her stomach and a forehead press itself against her shoulder.

One second and the first tears dampened the back of her shirt.

By the time River Deuce asked in a strained voice if it was really her, Kitty's shift had ended.


	4. Chapter 4

A Useless Crew Member Ch. 3  
by ~FiddlerOfRhyme

"Kitty….is it really you?"

The red headed girl looked at her once close friend. Two options loomed in her mind. She could fake it, say she had no clue what the girl was talking about and ask her to please step aside so she can get going, never talk to any of the particular group again. On the other hand, she could own up. That would require an explanation as to why she left. A wrong answer could get her dragged back to San Francisco. 

The corners of her lips curled up into a gentle smile. "Hey Riv." She pried herself from the girl's embrace and walked toward the kitchen to search for the broom and dustpan. Other employees were righting the table and picking up some of the bigger, more manageable pieces of broken glass and porcelain. River's outburst had caused the diner to go from packed to almost empty. The last few people filtered out of the diner, promised a refund for their meals for a later date. She could feel eyes on her back as she set the dustpan on the floor and began to sweep up the tiny pieces.

"So, that's all you have to say? 'Hey Riv?'" Steal's bitter tone shattered the silence. 

"What else is there to say?"

"How about an explanation as to why the fuck you left without so much as a note?" His hands were twitching at his sides, itching to grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense in. He stepped in front of her; a dark shadow blanketed her from the sun streaming in through the windows.

"I—"

"You didn't call, didn't write... not anything! For all we know, you could have been dead." A face so much like his father's, down to the scar marring the left eye, glowered down at her. Obsidian eyes stared into her light brown ones.

She straightened and chuckled darkly. "You really think I'd be so stupid as to let myself get killed? Honestly, think about what you said. If I got murdered, wouldn't they have done a story on the news about it? 'Unidentified Teenager Brutally Bludgeoned on Route 87', not hard to miss in the headlines."

All of the men were taken back by her outburst. The Kitty they knew was soft spoken, a pushover, as weak as any normal girl. River tugged on the sleeve of Steal's jacket to pull him away and give Kitty some room. The older girl looked broken, ready to flee at any moment as if it were a trap. 

Her dad visibly winced as she spoke of being killed. Noting the subtle response, her eyes softened and the grimace slid off her face. Hearts Boxcars was once a rather robust man, always clean shaven and usually with a smile on his face. Now he looked pale, thin, and downright unhealthy.

Kitty bit down on her quivering lip, trying to stop herself from running toward him and enveloping him in a tight hug. As if reading her thoughts, Diamonds Droog pushed the tall man forward. He stared at her with shining eyes, as if he was unable to comprehend that this was not a dream. He couldn't get his hopes up again just to be crushed. "Angel?" Kitty couldn't stop herself as she walked forward, throwing her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. Hearts lifted her a few inches from the floor as he returned the hug. He finally broke down, ignoring that the other members of the Crew were watching. He kissed the top of his daughter's head as tears streaked down his cheeks and fell into the red curls.

There was a jingle as the door opened, signifying that a customer had entered the nearly abandoned diner. "Hey Kitten, 'bout ready t'….." The tall, dark skinned man stopped in his tracks. His green eyes, the dreaded green eyes that every person in the diner knew all too well, widened at the sight of the Midnight Crew.

Steal and Slick squared their shoulders and faced the man. Kitty looked up from her familial embrace. She silently gestured for the newcomer to leave, motioning toward the door. He took a single step backward before the Spades family drew their guns and aimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty gaped in horror as the family of Spades aimed their guns at the newcomer. She pushed herself away from her father and nearly ran toward him to act as a human shield. The men with guns would not hesitate to shoot him, but they would definitely think twice before potentially hurting her…or at least Droog would.  
The man she was protecting slinked an arm around her waist from behind. "Kitten, what's going on? I thought you left them." He spoke quietly, his mouth near her ear.  
"I did. Really, I don't know why they're here." She kept quiet, for fear of letting the others hear them.  
"Kitty… What are you talking about?" Steal, closer to them than the others, had caught the brief exchange. "You left us, your fucking family… for this guy?!"  
"He has a name, you know!" She looked back at the man in question, frustration causing her eyes to tear up. The members of the crew stared at them. "His name is Cue and I love him."  
"You what?!" The outburst came from Droog, who could hold his tongue no longer. "But Kitty, he's a member of the Felt—."  
"I'm perfectly aware of that Droog. He's not like the others…"  
"Of course he's like the others. For Christ's sake, they are the ones that raised them. They've fooled you. Now come along Kitty, we're taking you home." Droog reached out and grabbed ahold of her upper arm, as if she was still 12 years old and needed to be sent to her room.  
"No!" She jerked her arm away and clung to Cue. He instinctively wrapped both of his arms around her shoulders protectively. "I'm not going home. I have a life here now. I've got a house, and a job, and a boy—."  
"Kitty Joyce Boxcars, you are coming home with us. Right now." Droog butted into the conversation and brought it to a standstill. The words cascaded around the group softly. They were quieter now than earlier, but the tone was laced with venom. It took everyone aback. He rarely spoke that way to the people he was fond of.  
As soon as she got her bearings back, Kitty stomped her foot on the ground and glared at him. "How dare you think you can still boss me around. I am going to be eighteen in three weeks. Eighteen. I'll be a legal adult." She saw him open his mouth to retaliate. "And the moment I stepped away from the gates of the house, you lost all power over me. I'm sorry, but I'm staying here."  
She tugged on Cue's sleeve and walked out of the restaurant. Her clothes would be fine until the next time she went to work. Cue opened the passenger door of a crimson pick-up truck and helped her in. They sped off, cutting the corner of the sidewalk in their haste to leave.  
The Crew members looked around at each other, shocked into silence. Hearts still stood as if he was embracing his daughter. Suddenly he straightened up and plucked the keys from Droog's jacket pocket.   
"What are you doin', Boxcars?" Spades asked, begrudgingly putting the gun back into his pocket. Hearts still stared after the pick-up, long after it had left the lot. He stayed silent as he left the little diner and got into the car, honking the horn when the others didn't instantly follow him. They nearly jumped and piled in their respective seats. Boxcars instantly backed up and sped after her.  
He was not going to let Kitty leave without a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

The crimson truck drove along a worn down road, completely unaware of the sleek car following them from a distance. Kitty rested her arm on the door, her hand dangling outside of the truck. She could feel the evening sun shining upon her and smiled. It wasn't long, maybe fifteen minutes, before Cue parked in front of a small house. It was cotton candy blue with white shutters in desperate need of a paint job. The roof had a few tiles missing and was sun bleached to an almost light grey. Beneath the windows were small brown boxes filled with soil and flowers, specifically yellow tulips.  
It wasn't the house itself that Kitty loved, but the yard. The front yard was large with a tall tree, it's massive foliage shading the house from almost every shred of sunlight all throughout the day. Tied to one of the branches was a swing. The wood was worn smooth from use. More flowers were planted along the border of the path to the white door. Cue reached into his pocket and grabbed the keys, unlocking the door and allowing them inside.  
The wallpaper was a retro orange-brown, the flooring a dark brown, almost black. Kitty wandered over to the dining room, placing herself unceremoniously in one of the two wooden chairs. Cue walked into the small kitchen and poured two glasses of sweet tea, placing one in front of her and drinking from the other. "Y' alright Kitten?" He placed a hand on her arm. She looked up at him and smiled.  
"Don't worry about it Cue, I'm fine." She reached over the back of her chair to the radio on top of the counter. Turning a dial the clock face lit up and music started playing. Her boyfriend grabbed onto her slender hand and pulled her out of the chair, leaving their glasses on the table. He placed his other hand on the small of her back as he slowly swayed side to side. With a smile, Kitty placed her hand on her shoulder, resting her head on top of that.  
She pressed a kiss to his cheek as he released her hand to turn on the light above the dining room table. The sun had dropped over the horizon. She twirled away from him and into the kitchen, opening up the light yellow refrigerator. "Any requests for dinner?"  
He walked over and gently pulled her away from the fridge and closed it with his foot. "I was thinking that if you weren't too busy from working we could catch the drive in movie playing tonight. Get dinner there?"   
She smiled. "That sounds fun. What's playing?"  
"Some shitty horror movie. Blood shoots 50 feet from a paper cut in one part."  
"Sounds even better. Let me just go change out of uniform." She walked away from the kitchen and entered the white walled bedroom. With a sigh she sat on the quilt covering the bed and kicked her shoes off, lying back on the multicolored patches. Kitty unbuttoned the yellow dress and slid it off, walking over to the dresser and pulling out a plain t shirt and shorts.  
A few hours later the truck backed into a parking space in the unpaved lot. A large screen was set up in front of the parked cars, a concession stand a few hundred yards behind them. Assorted cars were parked around them, including a nice black car a few rows away. "I'm gonna go get some popcorn, okay?" Cue hopped out of the truck and walked over to the stand. Kitty got into the back of the truck.

The assorted members of the Midnight Crew sat in the car, all of them asleep except for Steal and River who stared at the assorted vehicles around them. What were they even doing there? Kitty left on her own will, why the hell did it matter if she came back? He took a deep breath and shook his head a bit. Though he refused to admit it, he did miss the annoying girl a little. Just a teeny bit. River, on the other hand, completely admitted to missing the girl. She seemed upset at just the mention of her name.  
They both noticed as Cue walked across the dusty ground toward the beat up shack advertising food and drinks. River got out of the car and got into line. The man behind the counter grinned as Cue got to the front of the line. "Hey Cue, how's it goin'?"  
"Pretty good, Ted."  
"You've got that girl wrapped around your finger don't you?" He grabbed a couple cups as Cue placed his order.  
"Well I wouldn't necessarily say that." River raised an eyebrow. Wrapped around his finger? Was he using Kitty? Was he just going to drop her…or even worse, kill her? She couldn't suppress her scowl and glare at the tall man in front of her.  
"Hey, I heard you were lookin' around in a jewelry store during your break at work today. That mean you're gonna…" He wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Quiet quiet. You know how easily sound travels around here. But yeah."  
"'bout time, you've been with the girl for about three years." River blanched. Three years?! That would mean Kitty was going behind her back, no, behind all of their backs to see this guy for an entire year before leaving. How long had she been planning to leave all of them behind? The conversation between the two continued but River backed away, stepping out of line and walking back to the car with tears in her eyes.  
Terrible as it was, she wanted Kitty to have been kidnapped. At least she would have been taken against her will. She had never expected the girl who might as well have been her sister to turn against her for the first guy she had ever dated. With a scowl she spat at the ground and got back to the car, getting inside and slamming the door, waking the other members of the Crew.


	7. Chapter 7

A picture of Spade Slick was hung against a dark green wall, numerous holes poked in and around his face. With a small, almost silent, thump a dart was sticking out of the pupil, the red feathers on the dark moving gently as the air conditioning pumped cool air into the room.  
Across the room a woman crossed her legs, shining black heels reflecting the light from her desk lamp. She raised a cigarette to her black painted lips and inhaled, puffs of smoke coming from her nostrils. Snowman stood up and approached the board, grabbing the assortment of feathered darts from the wall and setting them on her dark wood desk. She turned toward her desk and looked down at an old newspaper resting on the surface. Slender tan hands lifted the bundle of papers and green eyes moved along the black words on the page. The unfolded easily, having been read multiple times before.  
The paper showed a faded color photograph of her son paired with another picture of a beaming red head with black marker streaks over her eyes. Snowman glared down at the girl before moving her gaze down to the words dated two years ago.

'Cueball 'Cue' Greene (pictured right) age 18 and Katherine 'Kitty' Boxcars (pictured left) age 15. Children of notorious rival gangs, The Felt and The Midnight Crew, have been reported as missing. It is unknown whether these two have been kidnapped or if they are accomplices in assisting each other in escaping from their families. It is believed, but not yet confirmed, that the two gangs are willing to work together to get their heirs and heiresses back to the family.  
Anyone with any information….'

Snowman set the paper back down on her desk and stood up. The rest of the article was as good as memorized in her mind. She ran manicured fingers through her short black hair and turned toward the window.  
It was brought to her knowledge that the two youths had been spotted together in rural Texas. The devilish spawn that had forsaken her child worked as a waitress while her own precious boy was forced to stock shelves at a grocery store.  
What was it about that red headed devil that transfixed her son in such a way? Had she seduced him? Played the damsel in distress card?  
With a sigh she focused her eyes down on the yard in front of her large green house, her lips pursed slightly before she tugged the velvet curtains closed and sat down at her desk, brushing the newspaper to the side and letting it flutter to the floor.  
Did they know? That horrid playing card based quartet that made her want to pull her hair out at the best of times. What if they found out about her son's whereabouts and, in their haste to reclaim their child, hurt her dearest Cue.  
The door opened and she looked up, taking herself away from her thoughts. What did the imbeciles she worked with want now? She couldn't help but fade out slightly as Clover spoke to her. With a nod she walked out from behind the desk and through the door frame. It didn't matter whether she heard or not. The other fourteen members of The Felt would fill her in on what she needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I look back on this I realize that this chapter wasn't really needed...


	8. Chapter 8

It had been three days since the Midnight Crew had tracked the missing members of the second generation down. Three days since Kitty broke their hearts yet again by insisting that she stay put. Three days since River had overheard Cue telling a friend that he was planning on proposing to Kitty.  
Kitty was settled on the yellow couch in her and Cue's living room, smiling as sunlight was thrown off of the diamond ring on her finger, casing specks of light along the walls and ceiling. She flopped backward onto the cushions, the hood of her sweatshirt catching what it could of her wild red curls. No matter what she did, whether it be serving a table at the diner or simply turning the page of a book, she couldn't help but stare at the ring on her hand. The rose gold band was slim and held a cushion cut diamond.  
She remembered practically tackling Cue to the ground as he asked her for her hand, down on one knee with the ring in a green velvet box. She couldn't help but shout 'Yes!' to the heavens before assaulting his face and neck with kisses as he slid the ring onto her finger.  
Her fiancé was currently out of the house, in town doing his job as a shelf stocker at the local grocery store. It was a small store with few employees but many customers, so the pay was usually fairly well. As it was her day off, she sat bored, staring up at the ceiling as she thought of something she could do.  
Moments after she turned onto her stomach, her face pressed against the butter yellow upholstery she heard a quiet shatter that made her heart plummet. She rolled to the floor and army crawled into their bedroom, reaching into the dresser for one of the guns they kept around the house in case of emergency. She held it close to her chest, the cold metal feeling unfamiliar, as she got to her feet and started walking toward the dining room where she heard the window break. As she hears footsteps behind her she turns on her heel, pointing the gun at the intruder.  
Steal chuckled from where he stood, walking forward. "You've never been a killer, Kitkat. Why don't you just drop the gun?" Her eyes went wide as she looked at him, unconsciously taking a step back. He held out his hands to make it look like he held no weapon, but she had certainly known him long enough to know for a fact that he had approximately 4 guns in his belt, another three strapped to his shirt, two more against his chest, and a pair of knives in each of his socks.  
"You're not fooling me Steal, what do you want?" She tried to make her voice friendly, but under the circumstances, she wasn't sure she could trust him. He sighed and dropped his arms.  
"I want you to come home, Kitkat." He reached a hand out and patted her head. "All of us do."  
"I can't…I have a home and a life here." She folded her hands on her chest as she looked at him. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the ring on her hand, shining lightly.  
"Kitkat…what's that?" He glared at her, his hands moving to her shoulders and squeezing tightly. She stared at him for a moment, his mouth opening as he began to ask her again, before she shoved him roughly, running toward the front door and pulling it open hard enough that it bounced off of the wall. She sprinted down the street in her stocking feet as she heard an engine rev from a few streets over.  
Her mind was reeling as she nearly collided with the hood of a vintage black vehicle that she recognized oh too well. "Fuck." She turned down an alley and slipped through a gap beneath a chain link fence. It would definitely take Steal at least a little time to climb over it.  
As she ran she smirked. This time, it was she that had the advantage. They were chasing her through a place that she had lived in and explored every inch of repeatedly for the last two years. As she came back to the street she calmly proceeded to the grocery store Cue worked at, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. The bell hanging above the door gave a quiet jingle as she opened the door and stepped into the air conditioned building. The man at the cash register gave her a friendly nod. "Mornin' Kitty."  
"Good morning Scott."  
"Cue's in aisle seven if you wanna talk to him." He smiled and lifted his newspaper up to read the sports articles.  
"Thanks." She smiled before franticly walking down aisle seven to see Cue piling loaves of bread onto a series of shelves. He glanced over at her.  
"Hey Kit—"  
"Cue, we're in trouble…"  
He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly. "What kinda trouble? And why the hell do you have my gun?" He looked at the barrel sticking out of her too long sleeves.  
"Steal broke into the house then he and the fucking car started chasing me." He blinked a couple of times before taking his green apron off and walking toward the front of the store.  
"Everything alright?" Scott the cashier asked as he looked at their serious faces.  
"Taking a break Scott, be back soon." He left the store just as the black car disappeared around a corner, sure to come back around within minutes. He grabbed a hold of Kitty's hand before running down the street, turning a corner and hopping over a low wooden fence, lifting the short red head over it when he was on the other side. Together they slowly walked down the steep decline, dirt and dust going into the air as they moved. Up ahead there was a large cabin that was used when people fished at the lake before it dried up.  
He tried the handle, grimacing when he found that it was locked but not necessarily surprised. With a quiet sigh he got to his knees and took a lock picking set out of his shoe. Fifteen seconds later and they were walking inside. Kitty shivered, holding the warm material of her hoodie close to her lithe form. Cue pressed a hand against the wall, wondering why it stayed so cold even when there wasn't anyone running air conditioning. With a smile he realized. The walls were lined with concrete that had been covered up by paint and countless hunting trophies. Kitty wandered throughout the cabin, glancing out the window every few seconds to make sure that they were alone.  
After roughly half an hour of stiff silence Cue embraced Kitty and kissed the top of her head before settling down on an animal skin couch. Kitty curled up in his lap, very much like her namesake, and closed her eyes. "Get some sleep Kitten, never know what's gonna happen when the sun goes down."  
The sun fell behind the nearly endless rows of houses and buildings, the only light coming from the light posts that still worked. Cue was sprawled out on the couch, his head tossed back exposing his neck. Kitty remained curled up, her cheek pressed up against his knee. With a very feline-esque stretch she sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking around for a moment before remembering where she was and why she was there.

Outside the members of the Midnight Crew had set up around the cabin. The sleek black car was parked on the muddy dirt, much to Droog's dismay. He gently patted the hood of the car, a quiet promise to clean the car from top to bottom the moment he had a free afternoon. Deuce poured himself a mug of coffee from one of their many full thermoses. Spades sat with Steal, polishing and reloading their multitude of weaponry. River was walking around the cabin, trying to find a way to slip inside through a window. And Boxcars sat on a chair, staring at the cabin. He hardly blinked or moved. He knew for a fact that his daughter was inside. He definitely wasn't leaving without her. "What I wanna know," Spades started, "is why we're just sittin' here when we can bust down the door."  
"You seem to forget that there is a necessary act of subtlety to these things." Droog responded somewhat scathingly as he lit a cigarette and brought it to his lips.  
"Yeah, cause it's subtlety that puts bullets through brains." He chuckled and cocked his gun before aiming at one of the windows. With a pull of the trigger glass shattered along the floor inside.  
Cue woke up as he heard the gunshot, tackling Kitty to the ground in case more bullets were coming their way. They crawled toward the windowless bathroom located near the back of the cabin, closing the door and locking it while keeping the lights out. Kitty was leaning against the cabinets in the bottom of the sink when she spoke. "I have to go out there."  
"You can't! If you go out there I know for a fact that they won't let you come back. What about our life here? What about us?"  
"If I don't they'll just keep following us around!" She sat up and looked at him. "I have no choice." Cue thought for a moment.  
"What if…what if we both go out there? Go somewhere where we know they can't find us."  
"They'll kill you."  
"Well we can't just sit here and wait. God knows when they're gonna leave. How about we take two different exits. You take the back door and I'll slip through a window."  
"No offense, but I think I should go through the window. You may get stuck."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Remember when you crawled out the window and into the tree to get that kite out? What happened?"  
"I…I got stuck. I'll take the back door then." He smiled and reached over, grabbing her hood and pulling it over her head. "Careful, it's chilly out there." He kissed her forehead before crawling over to the door, pulling it open. Kitty crept over to the window on the side of the house and opened it, boosting herself up on a couch and slipping out feet first.

"Remember, the moment you see that Felt kid, shoot." Spades said as he grabbed a shot gun.  
"Leave it to me. This is personal." Boxcars said as he held a pistol in his hand, standing. Spades looked at him like he was crazy before Droog put a hand on his shoulder. Sighing, Spades nodded.  
"Don't fuck it up." To everyone who knew the man well, they knew that he actually meant, 'Do what you gotta do buddy.' At that moment a figure darted out from the house, sprinting toward the road. Boxcars quickly aimed the pistol and shot it three times. The figure fell to the ground and remained still.


	9. Chapter 9

Steal couldn't help but grumble as he and River were sent out to collect the body. River, of course, was fairly happy with how things had turned out. According to her, since Boxcars shot Cue that means Kitty could come back home again. They could be sisters once more. Under the light of the moon the body was stained red along the back, face down in the grass and dirt. "You grab the legs, I grab the arms?" Steal suggested. With a nod, River leaned down and grabbed the jean clad legs, noticing that the corpse was without shoes.  
"Should we double check to make sure he's dead and not just unconscious?" He considered the suggestion before nodding. God knew that they'd get hell if they forgot to check. He grabbed onto the shoulders and flipped the corpse over, gasping as he caught sight of the face. It was one that he had known all of his life, from the wild red curls to the freckles scattered across her nose. River looked down and screamed loudly before dropping to her knees and shaking the open eyed girl. "Kitty! Kitty wake up!" As she spoke her voice grew thick as tears formed in her eyes, dripping down her cheeks and onto the grass. It was no use. Her head was loose on her neck and leaned against her shoulder as she stared unseeingly at the sky, her lips separated slightly. River screamed again as she held what she had come to think of her best friend in her arms, not caring if the blood on the hoodie stained her clothes and skin.  
They heard footsteps behind them, the pair quickly turning their heads to see who it was. Droog approached with a scowl and another cigarette in his lips, lighting up his face for them to see. "What the hell is making you scream so much?" River sat with the body cradled close, as if hiding it from anymore harm. "Just bring the kid to the car and we'll toss him in a ditch or something."  
Steal stood up and swallowed, forcing his face to remain passive and emotionless. "That's not him."  
Droog's eyes grew wide, "Then who is it…no. No you can't be serious." He grabbed River by the shoulders and turned her around, grabbing the hood that covered Kitty's long red hair and tugging it down. "Oh god…" He covered his mouth and nose with one hand.  
"Wasn't it Boxcars who fired?" Steal's voice was emotionless, but shook slightly. Droog nodded and held out his arms, a silent offer to carry the girl back to where the rest of the crew stood. River shook her head, hugging Kitty tighter.  
"River, we have to bring her back…much as it pains me, Hearts has to know." She looked up at him with steadily leaking eyes before placing Kitty in his arms, using her fingers to close her eyes and mouth. Droog stood up with ease, the Boxcars girl had always been light, and walked slowly to where the car was parked. He looked down at the ground as he walked, bitterly regretting his last words to the girl. He had treated her like a child, ignoring her own personal wants, even going so far as to grab her roughly, as he would a member of the Felt. It made him sick how he acted towards her, someone he had helped raise since infancy.  
He heard clapping as he approached, the lights of the car illuminating his silhouette. The clapping, most likely Spades', slowly stopped as the outline of Kitty's hair was shown. Boxcars ran forward, grabbing Kitty from his arms and cradling her like she was a baby. Though he had always been a bit of a stoic individual when it came to Crew activities, he couldn't help but begin to sob as he embraced the now cold person in his arms, petting her hair that was the exact same color and texture as his own. Her face, so much like his late wife's, was peaceful, completely opposite to the dirty and blood spattered clothes she wore. He kissed her forehead, continually whispering, "Angel…I'm so sorry…"  
He felt like a monster. Not only was the love of his life dead but his daughter as well, by his own hand. He grabbed the gun from his pocket and threw it as far as he could, refusing to let go of the being he held. He heard a splash as it landed in a nearby lake. He rubbed her back as he had when hugging her when she was a child, wishing that by some miracle she would begin to hug back.

As he heard the gunshot, Cue got to his feet and pulled open the front door before running outside. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Droog carrying the petite girl toward the group of gang members clustered near a car and a few electric lanterns. He watched as the biggest member got to his feet and approach the man. Cue stumbled slightly as he registered what he was seeing. His fiancé, the girl who had stolen his heart despite enemy circumstances, was dead when they had been aiming for him.  
He looked all around him. He could run. They wouldn't think to chase after him, at least not quickly. He could be on the other side of the country by the time they got around to looking for him. As the thought crossed his mind he mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking?! His Kitten had just been killed and he was only thinking of how to escape?! He took a deep breath and walked forward.  
As Cue approached the members of the Midnight Crew looked up in surprise and hatred. It was unfair that the one who had taken one of their members away walked and breathed and lived while someone who they cared for was now lying in the back of the car that occupied the land. Cue couldn't remain emotionless like his own twin Steal or his biological father, Spades Slick. Tears traveled down his tan cheeks, the whites of his eyes tinting pink. With a miserable look at Boxcars, he opened the door to the car where Kitty laid. He stared down at the face he adored. The eyes he had looked into, the exact same color of cinnamon sticks, were now closed forever. The pink lips he had kissed god knows how many times were to remain still. Already her body had grown stiff. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, wishing, hoping, begging that the dreadful curse that had over taken her would be lifted. As he moved away he saw with heartbroken eyes that she remained still.

Cue was allowed to ride back to the house with everyone else, Steal at the wheel since he had gone there before. As the car pulled up in the driveway next to his red truck, Boxcars lifted Kitty from the seat and carried her inside, the door still unlocked from when she had fled earlier. He placed her on her bed, her body sinking into the quilt that covered the mattress. When he glanced down at the ring on her hand he scowled before shaking his head. As much as he wanted to blame Cue for everything that had happened, he couldn't, for he too was as much at fault. He refused to let his not so little girl live her life, instead chasing after her in her new home, determined to find her and take her back to where he thought she belonged. As he explored the house he couldn't help but think that it suited her perfectly. Her house, though small, was homey and quaint, decorated with soft colors that suited her gentle and warm personality. The home she had grown up in was much more harsh and dramatic. It may have suited the rest of them, but definitely not her. She was much more like her mother then he had ever realized, for she too had thought that the Midnight Manor was far too uptight and eerie.  
He put a chair from the dining room in her room and sat down. Even though he couldn't fight off sleep much longer he was determined to keep Kitty safe, even thought it hardly mattered anymore. In the morning they would drive back to California and plan the funeral.


	10. Chapter 10

River looked through the suitcase of Kitty's clothes that Cue had brought along with them to California. She had hardly grown at all since leaving, then again she had always remembered the girl being naturally short. The man who had cleaned Kitty of blood spatter and closed her wounds had taken a glance at the clothes at their disposal, suggesting that they use the purple dress from Kitty's old wardrobe. It would still fit her, it had been a bit big in the first place. As River unzipped the back she distinctly remembered her reaction when she wore it. It had always felt stiff to her, she only wearing it when Droog forced her to on holidays and other formal events. But aside from that it hung at the very back of her closet, completely out of sight. Instead she chose a pure white dress with a royal blue ribbon laced around the bottom. The Kitty she remembered was pure and delicate, like the garment she held.  
The coffin she was placed in was made of rich cherry wood, the interior lined with light purple satin, her favorite color. A small bouquet of white calla lilies were between her clenched hands, resting on her stomach. Cue sat in the front pew of the church, the members of the Midnight Crew on the opposite side, except for Steal and River, who sat by his sobbing form, though a few inches away. The rest of the church was filled with Kitty's assorted friends from when she was younger. Old girl friends wept as if they had spent time with her only the day before. Teachers from her school were there as well, all of them commenting that, 'It was her time.' 'She was so young.' 'Never would have thought she'd get involved in all of that.'  
When the time came the Crew looked to Boxcars to speak at the funeral, though the big man simply sat in his pew. He could hardly overcome the shock of losing his wife, it'd be a long time before he could handle the loss of his daughter. It was to the surprise of many that Cue stood and walked toward the front of the church. His voice was shaky, but surprisingly strong. "Before I begin, I'd like to clarify that it was me that caused Kitty to leave. But I didn't force her like many of you believe. My mother is a member of The Felt so, naturally, I was raised to think that the Midnight Crew were scum. But I've learned that I was wrong. A few years ago I met Kitty when two members of The Felt kidnapped her. When I met her, at the time I couldn't believe that someone so beautiful inside and out could be affiliated with them.  
"As we continued to talk and meet up, she made me feel a way I never have before. I love her just as much if not more than some of you. I'm glad Kitty's getting buried with the ring I gave her on. Because I never want to give my heart to anyone else. It belongs to her. So don't think I'm here to gloat. It kills me to know that I survived. I'd give anything for me to be in that coffin instead of her." He shook his head and wiped his eyes. "But I know for a fact she wouldn't want me to feel guilty about it. She'd hate herself knowing that she's causing me grief right now." He opened his mouth to speak again but no sound came out. He stepped away from the pedestal and returned to his seat, burying his face in his hands. Steal turned to his brother and patted his shoulder. He wasn't sure why, but he believed him in saying that he wished for no harm to come to his friend.

Hearts Boxcars sat in his office after the funeral had ended. Kitty had been buried next to his wife, Joyce, with a white headstone. With a sudden thought he stood up and grabbed his keys, heading for his car in the garage. Outside it had begun to rain, gentle taps echoing throughout the house. He started his car but turned down the radio, just sitting back in the seat.  
Though his friends and colleagues surrounded him at this time, he had never felt more alone. Though he tried not to show it, Joyce's death still tore through him. Kitty's passing only made it worse. Everyone he loved dearly was gone. He closed his eyes, the gentle hum of the car's engine soothing to his ears. Slowly, slowly, he fell asleep with a smile, inhaling the toxic fumes that had begun to seep from the old car and waft through the air. He would be reunited with his family sooner than he thought.


	11. Extras

Hearts Boxcars paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room. His wife had gone into labor the night before and he was eager for the chance to meet his daughter, eager to be part of a proper family. A doctor dressed in stained green scrubs walked forward, a mournful look on his face. Droog looked at the doctor curiously. Something was wrong. "W-well, it's a girl." The doctor attempted to smile but failed. Boxcars smiled, completely unaware of the sadness filling the room.  
Droog's eyes narrowed as he spoke. "What aren't you telling us?" Boxcars seemed to realize the ill mood in the air. "What happened?" He demanded, "Is the baby alright?"  
"Your daughter's just fine…it's your wife."  
"What happened to Joyce?!" Boxcars was now frantic  
"She lost so much blood, sir. We did all that we could. I'm sorry, she passed away." Droog gasped and Slick's eyes widened. Deuce was at the house watching over Slick's son Steal. He'd be crushed when he found out.  
Hearts pushed the doctor aside and ran through the halls, quickly finding his wife's room. Lying on the bed was the pale and unmoving body of Joyce Boxcars, her dark brown hair looking nearly black against her snow white skin. With her hands folded on her stomach and her green eyes closed, it looked like she was sleeping peacefully, though the chill of her flesh betrayed the appearance. The large man placed a shaking hand against her smooth ivory cheek. He ignored the nurse in the room holding a squirming bundle of pink blankets.  
Slick and Droog entered the room after. Slick stared while Droog dutifully took the baby girl. "She, um, named the baby before passing on." The nurse said, shattering the silence in the room.  
"What did she choose?" Droog replied  
"Kitty. Kitty Joyce Boxcars." Slick raised his eyebrows.  
"Well, Joyce did love that name." Droog looked down at the infant in his arms. She had big brown eyes and little tufts of red hair, both characteristics she inherited from her father. Kitty smiled toothlessly at him, reaching a little chubby hand up to touch him.  
Boxcars fell to his knees next to the hospital bed, his face pressed against Joyce's stomach as he cried. He clutched the blanked between his fingers, shaking as his head rested against her stiff skin. A doctor entered, ready to take Joyce's body from the room. He stood and kissed her cold and unyielding lips, as if hoping that it would break the spell and let her wake up. Turning away, he went to leave the room, shaking his head as Droog held the pink blanketed bundle out for him to take.

Two years later, Boxcars walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "It's a bit early isn't it? It's only ten." Droog said as he turned the page of the newspaper. He shrugged and took a drink, the ice clinking against the side of the glass. Deuce entered the kitchen, holding Kitty in the crook of his arm. Boxcars turned to leave the kitchen as a small voice rang out.  
"Daddy." He nearly spit out his drink as he heard it, turning to see the red headed girl hugging Deuce's hand and smiling at the short man. He smiled, not bothering to tell her any different. After all, it had been he who had raised her so far, with assistance from Droog. It might as well have been the truth. He carried her upstairs to play with Steal before returning to the kitcen to get a cup of coffee. Boxcars stared at him, aghast.  
"Daddy?!" He set his glass down on the counter, drops of alcohol splashing around it. "You let her call you daddy?!"  
Deuce shrugged. "Why not?"  
"Because you aren't her father!"  
"Well I might as well be!" Boxcars stared. Deuce never snapped at anyone. "You never even look at her let alone act like her dad!" He promptly grabbed the steaming mug and left the kitchen. Boxcars looked to Droog, as if expecting the man to agree with him.  
"Well it's true." Droog said, stamping out his cigarette and placing it in a glass ashtray. He raised his hand as Boxcars opened his mouth to disagree. "She's going to start remembering, Boxcars. How can she call you her dad if you practically refuse to be in the same room as her?" He folded up his newspaper and tucked it under his arm, heading for his office upstairs.

 

Hearts looked down at his arms as he sat on the couch that night. Numerous scars, faded to white, lined his tanned flesh. He ran his index finger along the barren bit of skin that was nearly sliced open, nearly ended it all. Though he couldn't remember everything, there were enough bits and pieces to patch things together.  
Joyce had died the month before. Hearts mourned, his happy demeanor completely drained from his face, instead replaced with a grimace and red rimmed eyes. He remembered grabbing one of Droog's ties and tying it tightly around his upper arm. He remembered something cold, sleek, and slender in his other hand. It was when he was holding the sinisterly shining blade over one of the veins that had enlarged from the pressure that the door opened. He remembered hands holding his own down, forcing the blade from his hand. His arms were held to his sides and he was moved from the room. The days of not eating had made him surprisingly light.  
It was months before he could even tolerate hearing his daughter's name. His jaw would clench upon hearing any word beginning with a K.

Hearts Boxcars looked down. Without realizing it he had walked into Kitty's room. She slept silently, a blanket up to her chest and the arm of a pink bear clenched in her small hand. Her red curls were sprawled across the pillow. Boxcars ran a tentative finger along her fair cheek, freckles already dotted along the flesh. Her eyes opened, revealing eyes as brown as his own, the color of cinnamon. She turned her head toward him. He reached his other hand down and picked her up a bit awkwardly. After a few moments he managed to hold her with a hand supporting her from the bottom and the other against her back, keeping her head upright with his fingers.  
She looked at him before reaching a hand out toward his stubble covered cheek. He hesitated before leaning in just enough for her to press her chubby hand against his skin. As she felt the coarse hairs she pulled her hand away and giggled at the odd texture. He couldn't help but let his mouth curl up into a smile, chuckling along with her. Her high pitched laugh gained force as she heard him, her plush pink lips smiling. He stepped out of the room with her in his arms, walking through the currently empty house to the couch in the living room where he sat down.  
On the coffee table was a picture of the Midnight Crew. She looked at it and pointed to Deuce, "Daddy." He couldn't help but scowl slightly but quickly replaced it with a patient smile. He shook his head and pointed to himself and repeated her words. She looked confused and pointed at the picture again. He gently took the hand pointing to the picture and moved it so it was pressed against his cheek like earlier.  
"I'm your daddy." He pulled her small warm form against his chest and kissed the top of her head. "…and I love you very much, Kitty."


End file.
